She's No You
by DiVine DionnE
Summary: Sasuke knew how to be sweet...He just has to be descreet about it. Bastard  SasukexOC


**She's no you [Sasuke Uchiha: One Shot] **

"Ne, Sasuke we've been friends for a really long time right?" I ask curiously as I look at him. Sasuke Uchiha is the great avenger of Konoha and a constant topic of his fan girls. Yes, he was definitely a heartthrob. I on the other hand don't see him as such. I just see him as my best friend since childhood.

I peer at him as I wait for his response. He was reading a book that I gave him. It was about two friends falling in love with each other and I'm praying that he gets the message that I'm trying to get across. But knowing him he'll probably skip all those lovey dovey moments and I'm fine with that. I'm just hoping that he at least gets the message of the book and why I gave it to him.

He looks up from his book with an annoyed look in his face. I don't know if his mad at me for letting him read a book with no action or if his mad that _I_ actually disturbed _him_.

"How do you expect me to finish reading this book if you keep talking?" he asks insultingly. I shrug it off as I inch closer to him to see what chapter he was in but the moment my eyes landed on the paper. He closes it and continues to glare at me.

I sigh tiredly as I sit next to him and look up at the sky. "One word my friend, Speed Reading, or multitasking. It isn't _that_ hard!" I exclaim as he grunts annoyingly. He shoves the book into his bag.

"Aren't you even going to finish it?" I pout but he doesn't let that get in his way as he zips up his bag.

"Not with you hovering around me like that." he tosses his bag to his side as he leans against the tree. Just three inches away from me, now I know I should be squealing up and down that the one I love is sitting is just three inches away from me. But I don't. Probably because I've already grown to know and appreciate him as a person and not the bad boy he portrays. The feeling of him next to me is not new so I never get flushed but my heart does skip a couple of beats. Sometimes

"8 years." He mumbles. Making me look at him, his eyes fixed on the sky. I nod in agreement as I smile.

"Wow, I never knew it was that long." he nods a little bit making me smile. "So you'll tell me anything since were best friends, right?" I continue. My gaze fully fixed on him now.

"Whoever said that were best friends?" he says in the same way he used to when his teasing me but it never gets to since I know he means no harm.

"Uhh…the fact that I'm the only one in the whole world who knows all your secrets and vice versa?" I say in matter-of-fact tone.

He gives me a small smirk, making my heart skip two beats. Damn, if he continues on like this. I'll probably die of a heart attack sooner or later.

"Point taken,"

I smile at him as I look up at the sky again. "Good, so you'll tell me right?"

I could feel him look at me for a moment but the time I look at him he was already looking up at the sky.

"Depends on the question." he says calmly. It takes me a full second to register what he said. Probably because I was expecting him to comply

"Nani? But I tell you everything! Every none important and personal details!" I shout angrily but he doesn't flinch. Maybe because when I shout angrily it comes off as a winey little kid. Curse my short, sweet voice.

"_You_ tell me. _I_ never ask." He replies dryly. I sigh in agreement.

"Well whatever. I'll just give it a shot." He nods as I straighten my posture and as I bring my knees towards me I reluctantly wrap my arms around my knees. A clear telltale sign that I was nervous.

"Have you ever been in love with someone?" I ask too seriously making him look at me but I follow it with a laugh as not to draw too much attention on my real intent.

He shrugs it off. I was honestly not expecting him to answer but I was amazed when he said,

"Yes. But I have a crush on somebody else." He says lifelessly. Making me realize that there could be some hope to this hopeless situation.

"Really? Who?" I ask too urgently. Who knew that, moments later that I would regret asking him the question? Well, I did and I still went through with it. Stupid!

"Yoko…Amaterasu"**[1]** my heart sank to the most bottommost part of my stomach I wanted to reach into my mouth and regurgitate my heart out. Of course he has a crush on somebody else. What the heck made me think that he could possibly fall in love with an idiot like me? There was no chance in hell. He has a crush on somebody else and a supermodel no less. There was no chance at all. End of story.

"T-that's great!" I manage to choke out, stuttering in the process. "I'm glad you found somebody to admire. I thought you'd be spending your whole life talking and hanging out with an idiot like me. I'm proud of you Sasuke." I immediately regret what I just said. I never meant to say that. I was planning to stop at 'That's great' and now he probably suspect something. I never degrade myself like that. Unless I have a really, really good excuse.

But to my surprise, he just shrugs it off. I know he knows that I never degrade myself unless something's wrong. I thought of all people he'd know what's going on with me. But I guess, like everything, I was wrong.

"She's pretty." I snap out of my thoughts as I hear him describe his crush.

"No," I say sadly but I quickly snap out of it as I continue. "She's STUNNING. Did you see her in that blue dress? _It_ looked magnificent!" I emphasized the word 'it' too much it sounded weird so I quickly rephrase before he can ask. "I mean _she_ looked magnificent and the dress was not half bad either." The tone of my voice sounded different, almost as if it wasn't mine.

He nods but he doesn't take his eyes off the sky and he definitely didn't notice the change of tone of my voice.

"She's smart." He continues in that deadpan voice of his.

I nod fiercely. I could practically hear the shattering noise in my ears. "Yes, she is."

"She's rich." I punch him on the shoulder with my fake smile still plastered on my face. He looks at me confusingly I sigh sadly. Hoping that he does catch that but he doesn't. Of course he doesn't.

"Rule no. 1 girls do not like it when you say that their rich. It gives them the insecurity that you only want them for their money and not them." I say in my rare bookworm voice as my heart continues to shatter.

"Fine, she has a nice figure." I punch him again.

"What now?" he asks angrily. I sigh sadly hoping to sound like I sighed because he was in idiot with girls and not that I sighed because I was breaking.

"Rule no. 2 is same with Rule no. 1. Although it's ok to complement them once in awhile but **only** when their in really nice clothes or if you have a good excuse to complement them on, because they'll just think that your after something else." I lower my head, acting as though I'm tired as I gave a fake yawn.

He sighs. "She looks nice." He continues.

I nod. _[Please Stop.]_

"She seems perfect."

I nod. _[Just shut up.]_

"Athletic too."

I nod. _[I know. Just please…shut up!]_

"Great cook as well."

I nod once more. The tears threatening to come out but I repeatedly pinch my fingers to have some good excuse when the tears finally come out. I was at the brink of tears. Why did I ever ask him? I could've gone through life never knowing this.

"One problem though." I slowly raise my head to look at him. His eyes still fixed on the sky. But I'm glad that he was, because when I did look at him a tear unintentionally drops.

"What? W-what's the problem of your oh so perfect girl?" I sniffed but he still doesn't notice it. I mean I know his really dense with girls but he can't be this dense with me? Can he?

We know each other too well for that were _practically_ brother and sister. Emphasis on practically

"She might be perfect," he takes his gaze off of the sky and look at me. His onyx eyes piercing my blue eyes. He reaches out to wipe a tear that I didn't even know that fell. I hold my breath as I observe him closely, waiting for his next move.

He opens his mouth and says, "But she's no you."

~Owari~

**[1] Random Person…not an actual character of the Naruto show.**


End file.
